


mcyt gc chaos - a chatfic

by airyvee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, No beta we die like lmanburg, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Picnics, SBI Family Dynamic, Swearing, Texting, except for the children (aka tommy tubbo ranboo etc), hehe mr.wastaken, mostly everyone is in college, some references to dsmp events, techbur /p twin au, the idots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airyvee/pseuds/airyvee
Summary: [wilby left no][dream added wilby to no]wilby:you people literally cant leave my notifications in a peaceful statesap:okaygnflol: [image sent]gnflol:me looking for askersBIGK:BOOM ROASTEDsap:BOOM ROASTED x2wilby:lordanother chatfic of a college/university au Woohoo!there are a whole lot of these but who caresinspired by a lot of other chatfics on this site :)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 80
Kudos: 577
Collections: Chatfics I simp for





	1. [dream added gnflol, sap and 19 others to the group]

**Author's Note:**

> names and stuff  
> dream - ←  
> george - gnflol  
> sapnap - sap  
> quackity - BIGQ  
> karl - BIGK  
> techno - anarchy  
> wilbur - wilby  
> tommy - WIFE HAVER  
> tubbo - bees  
> phil - philza  
> bbh - saintsofgames  
> schlatt - goat bitch
> 
> bit of some background info, they go to 2 seperate schools, one is a uni where the dteam + others study at, and theres another uni where sbi + co go to, but it has a highschool department where most of the minors in actual mcyt study lol,, hope i explained that in an understandable way  
> i might put some actual writing if this starts having like a plot or something
> 
> ok here we go

2:05PM

**dream added gnflol, sap and 19 others to the group]**

**dream:** hi

**[BIGQ changed the groupname to THE SEX HAVERS]**

**dream changed the group name to no]**

**BIGK:** what whyd u change it dream :(

 **dream:** there are highschoolers here

 **BIGQ:** AHAHAADSFSA  
**BIGQ:** OH SHIT

 **sap:** wow  
**sap:** can we ban quackity

 **BIGQ:** WTF??  
**BIGQ:** NO BAN SAPNAP  
**BIGQ:** MFER DIDNT EVEN MATCH NAMES WITH US  
**BIGQ:** FUCKING LOSER

 **BIGK:** TRUUUUUE

 **sap:** WHAT  
**sap:** YOU DIDNT EVEN TELL ME ABOUT THE MATCHING NAMES

 **BIGQ:** WHO CARES U SHOULDVE KNOWN BY HEART

 **dream:** im not banning anyone  
**dream:** yet

2:15PM

 **gnflol:** Goodmorning  
**gnflol:** what the fuck is this

 **BIGQ:** ur sleep schedule is literally so bad

 **dream:** george where have you been you missed like all your classes

 **gnflol:** Asleep  
**gnflol:** as usual

 **BIGQ:** stop fucking sleeping for 23 hours jesus christ

2:30PM

 **BIGK:** alex  
**BIGK:** quackity  
**BIGK:** did u hear that

 **BIGQ:** wha

 **BIGK:** the speakers?

 **BIGQ:** no

 **sap:** bro that was so loud  
**sap:** how did u not hear it

 **BIGQ:** stfu

 **BIGK:** ur going to the office again :(

 **BIGQ:** wait  
**BIGQ:** what

 **dream:** ohhhhh

 **gnflol:** OHHHH

 **dream:** what did you do?

 **BIGQ:** bitch idfk  
**BIGQ:** WAIT.  
**BIGQ:** brb boutta end someones career

2:38PM

 **sap:** lmao i see him  
**sap:** hes asking schlatt

 **dream:** where?

 **sap:** near the elevator

**[wilby left no]  
[dream added wilby to no] **

**wilby:** you people literally cant leave my notifications in a peaceful state

 **sap:** okay

 **gnflol: [image sent]**  
**gnflol:** me looking for askers

 **BIGK:** BOOM ROASTED

 **sap:** BOOM ROASTED x2

 **wilby:** lord

 **sap:** wait wtf q and schlatt are fighting again

 **sap:** ey dreams here

 **sap: [image sent]** look at these idiots

 **wilby:** glad im not in that hellhole

 **gnflol:** im pretty sure q and schlatt are moving to your uni next year

 **wilby:** fuck you

 **WIFE HAVER:** heard the word fuck. Who summond me

 **wilby:** go away dont you have dumb highschool class to attend

 **WIFE HAVER:** IM ON BREAK

 **BIGQ:** can u guys fucking ban jschaktt  
**BIGQ:** bitch fucking framed me

 **goat bitch:** Lol jschaktt  
**goat bitch:** Also you did it not me idk what ur talking about ;)

 **BIGQ:** shut ur Mouth  
u wanna go??? btich?

 **BIGQ:** ROUND TWO MTOEHRFUCK2SAWSFFEDCS

 **sap:** dream took his phone

 **wilby:** **@gnflol** why is he moving

 **gnflol:** hes switching majors to law  
**gnflol:** We dont have law here

 **wilby:** oh  
**wilby:** and schlatt?

 **gnflol:** dunno with him he just told us

2:54PM

 **BIGK:** saaaaaaaaaaaaapnap **@sap @sap @sap**  
**BIGK:** where u

 **sap:** courtyard

 **BIGK:** wt

 **sap:** theyre abt to have a round 2

 **BIGK:** WHAT

 **saintsofgames:** Hello! 

**sap:** o HI BAD

 **dream:** hi bad!!! quackity and jschlatt are about to fight to the death wanna watch?

 **saintsofgames:** that doesnt sound very nice (ಠ_ಠ)

 **sap:** theyll be fine come to the courtyard

 **saintsofgames:** Okay then @-@

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops noticed a few formatting errors !  
> edited it so it should be fixed now :)


	2. [saintsofgames: i know your on minecraft with dream please actually do your homework]

3:00PM

 **sap: [image sent]** all here watching the fight (expt for george who slept thru class again smh)

 **gnflol:** leave me alone i do my assignments anyway

 **dream:** attendance is still important

 **gnflol:** stfu green teletubby

 **dream:** i-  
**dream:** no <3

**[gnflol has left no]  
[dream added gnflol to no]**

**gnflol:** i hate u so much

 **dream:** ilyt

 **gnflol:** ewwww

3:10PM

 **anarchy:** hm  
**anarchy:** thinking of leaving this group chat, but i’d also like to see the chaos that’ll occur later on

 **wilby:** techno ur literally in class im watching u right now  
**wilby:** how are you texting??? you dont even have your phone????

 **anarchy:** i may not have my phone, but i have powers wilbur.

 **wilby:** that is physically impossible 

**WIFE HAVER:** SAME MY POWERS ARE OBTAINING WIVES

 **wilby:** stfu tommy

 **anarchy:** shut up tommy

 **BIGK: [image sent]** fight results  
also hi technoblade

 **anarchy:** oh no quackity’s getting stronger  
**anarchy:** i cant let this happen  
also hello karl jacobs

 **WIFE HAVER:** WOO BIG Q

 **anarchy:** tommy.

 **wilby:** quiet, child.

 **WIFE HAVER:** u to are s oFuckig mean. Im going to tell philza minecraft. U will hoth be Dead

 **anarchy:** try me

 **BIGQ:** GUYS I JUST TOOK THE BIGGEST W IN HISTORY  
**BIGQ:** Wait  
**BIGQ:** ……………..

 **anarchy:**?

**[BIGQ has left no]  
[dream added BIGQ to no]**

**dream:** why

 **BIGQ:** you did not tell me technoblade was gonna be here. 

**dream:** its fiiine, not like he’ll beat you up anyway

 **anarchy:** yep totally

 **WIFE HAVER:** i would beat technoblade up very easily i csn do it for you big q if yo want

 **anarchy:** tommy you have 5 seconds to stop talking or i’m asking phil to disown you

 **anarchy:** i was joking but good

 **wilby:** CHILD IS GONE CRABRAVE

3:30PM

 **BIGQ: [image sent]** ignoring techno rn but WOOOOO JSCHAKTT FUCKING DIES! HWOS THE FLATTY PATTY NOW MF

 **BIGK:** WOOOO

 **sap:** LETS GOOOOOOO

 **BIGQ:** I WOULD LIKE TO THANK SAPNAP AND KARL FOR BEING HERE MWAH

 **BIGK:** MWAH :)

 **sap:** MWAH

 **BIGQ:** oh fuck wait i fucking forgot about going to the office  
**BIGQ:** brb hotties  
**BIGQ:** actually no i might never come out of there

3:32PM

 **sap:** **@BIGK** u free? like rn?

 **BIGK:** yes yes whats up

 **sap:** lets go on a date

 **BIGK:** omg… without q?

 **sap:** without q

 **BIGK:** yes

 **sap:** ok meet me front gates

 **BIGK:** we’re right next to each other though

 **sap:** walk with me to the front gates

 **BIGK:** okok :D

1:17AM

 **saintsofgames:** **@gnflol** reminding you to do the assignments you missed today! i sent it in dms :3

 **gnflol:** its late

 **saintsofgames:** your awake at late times that why 

**gnflol:** ok fine ill do them

 **saintsofgames:** yayyy  
**saintsofgames:** i know your on minecraft with dream please actually do your homework

 **gnflol:** you caught me Wow  
**gnflol:** okay

 **saintsofgames:** :D  
ok goodnight george!

 **gnflol:** gn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> formatting is pretty painful ngl


	3. [sap: break in]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> purpled - purpled bedwars  
> skeppy - diamond man  
> fundy - ←  
> chillin - eret

4:55AM

**[diamond man changed gnflol’s name to colorblind]**

**diamond man:** WHOLET HIM KEEP THWT NAME  
**diamond man:** WTF IS GNFLOL JEDSJEF

7:00PM

 **bees:** hello  
**bees:** Wow thatsalot of peepo

 **WIFE HAVER:** Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah

**[purpled bedwars left no]**  
**[dream added purpled bedwars to no]**  
**[dream added colorblind as an admin]**  
**[colorblind removed sap from no]**

**dream:** nevermind  
**dream:** george ur actually an idiot

 **colorblind:** sapnap? who? lol

**[dream added sap to no]**  
**[dream removed colorblind as an admin]**

**wilby:** oh my god please  
**wilby:** for once please shut the fuck up

 **WIFE HAVER:** y arnet u muting the gc then

 **wilby:** theres no option for that tommy

 **WIFE HAVER:** wot?  
**WIFE HAVER:** mine has one? maybe urs just not updated

 **wilby:** fucking hell

 **grandpa:** tommy get in the car  
**grandpa:** wait why is that my name

**[grandpa changed their name to philza]**

**WIFE HAVER:** WAAAAIT IM STILL LOOKING FOR THE BOOK

 **philza:** you’re going to be late

 **WIFE HAVER:** NVM FOUND IT POG

7:12PM

 **BIGK:** is quackity asleep?  
**BIGK: [image sent]** he isnt answering the door its been 12 minutes

 **sap:** break in

 **BIGK:** i dont have keys

 **sap:** i do 

**BIGK:** what the honk  
**BIGK:** u have keys to his place but i dont?????

 **sap:** yeah i think it was his roommate’s

 **BIGK:** whos his roomie again

 **sap:** schlatt lmao

 **BIGK:** OHHH LMAOAOAOOO

 **sap:** i can give you the keys i dont even need it 

**BIGK:** :) ty

7:27AM

 **colorblind:** do i go to class today

 **dream:** yes

 **sap:** yes

 **BIGK:** yes

 **colorblind:** :(  
**colorblind:** Ok 

**dream:** YEAAHHHHH

12:45PM

 **fundy:** i forgot i had classes

 **chillin:** ...you take afternoon classes fundy

 **fundy:** oh riiiiiiiiiiight  
**fundy:** nvm ty eret

 **chillin:** np haha  
**chillin:** hello aswell gc! 

**philza:** hi eret  
**philza:** so um  
**philza:** Where’s techno?

 **wilby:** hes not in uni 

**dream:** oh yeah hes with me

 **philza:** what  
**philza:** he’s skipping class

 **dream:** he knows :]  
**dream: [image sent]** we’re blowing up this mini diorama of lmanburg

 **wilby:** why

 **dream:** why not?

 **wilby:** i mean  
**wilby:** why didnt you bring me with you

 **philza:** no.

 **wilby:** but dadza  
**wilby:** its explosives

 **philza:** you could’ve done that much later, dream. 

**dream:** idk man hes the one who wanted to do it like right now  
**dream:** he says hi btw

 **philza:** hello techno please go back to class

 **fundy:** does anyone even care if u skip at this point

 **philza:** not really but it still affects your grades

 **dream:** he’ll come back after the last explosion dw :)

 **philza:** oh my fucking god techno

 **saintsofgames:** HEY  
**saintsofgames:** language!!

 **philza:** where did you even come from

 **saintsofgames:** watch ur language :3

 **philza:** i’m an adult?

 **saintsofgames:** :3


	4. [BIGQ: ok so i lived through the office]

1:17PM

 **sap: [image sent]** george finally came back   
**sap:** after like two weeks

1:20PM

 **BIGQ:** ok so i lived through the office  
 **BIGQ:** but thats not important i am going to release a song  
 **BIGQ:** wilbur has no chance at regaining his rep after i release this

 **wilby:** what are you doing

 **BIGQ:** being a fucking chad thats what

 **wilby:** oh shit

2:32PM

 **BIGQ:** I GOT GEORGE TO HELP OUT LMAOOA  
 **BIGQ:** THIS IS GONNA BE SO GOOD

 **sap:** NICE

 **BIGQ:** sapnap sapnap sapnap sapnap join the call join the call JOI NTHE C

4:15PM

 **bees:** hi gusy  
 **bees:** Ive desided that me and tommy will bake cookies  
 **bees:** Tomorow

 **philza:** that is a very bad idea baking with tommy

 **bees:** he’ll b Fine  
 **bees:** im gonna teech him

 **wilby:** count how long it takes before he burns something  
 **wilby:** record it maybe

 **bees:** y don u just watch  
 **bees:** itll be in the school kitchen

 **wilby:** im not a highschool student

 **bees:** but u can stil enter the bilding?  
 **bees:** even tho ur in clolleg

 **philza:** he can actually

 **wilby:** .  
 **wilby:** i refuse to walk to the highschool building

 **bees:** ok fiiine  
 **bees:** i wil recrd it for u when it hapens

 **wilby:** tysm tubbo <3

 **bees:** np :D

6:36PM

 **dream:** oh my god  
 **dream:** this close to leaving the student council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a pretty short chapter forgive me haha  
> as you can tell i have no idea how to write notes


	5. [wilby: potatoes?]

**dream:** this close to leaving the student council

 **colorblind:** why is that

 **dream:** i had to work on shit the entire day  
 **dream:** help out with teachers and clubs, you know those stuff

 **colorblind:** oh

 **dream:** im going to fall on the floor and die right here

 **colorblind:** k cool  
 **colorblind:** dont die tho

 **dream:** why are you such a dry texter

 **colorblind:** dunno lol

 **dream:** **@sap** how many hours of sleep did he get

 **sap:** umm  
 **sap:** idk 9 or something

 **dream:** no wonder!  
 **dream:** george barely functions on 9 hours

 **colorblind:** false i am completely fine

 **sap:** if he dont work on 9hrs whats his regular functioning self usually at

 **dream:** 3 cups of coffee and around 12-13hrs 

**sap:** damn

6:44PM

 **dream:** george just did something stupid

 **BIGQ:** dafuq?

 **dream:** he called me and i answered but he was literally sleeping   
**dream:** im assuming he fell asleep while using his phone  
 **dream:** he. snores pretty loudly

 **BIGQ:** wtf  
 **BIGQ:** i wish someone would call me in their sleep

 **BIGK:** i’d sleepcall you all the time big q <3

 **sap:** same here

 **BIGQ:** kisses u

 **sap:** omg r we kissing rn????

 **BIGQ:** hell yea  
 **BIGQ:** karl u too mwah

 **WIFE HAVER:** U GUYS ARE FUCKIGGN GROSS  
 **WIFE HAVER:** BLEHHHHHHHH 

**BIGQ:** U RUINED IT TOMMY!  
 **BIGQ:** LITERALLY NEVER TALK AGAIN

 **WIFE HAVER:** ATLEAST DO IT IN DMS  
 **WIFE HAVER:** NOT IN THIS GC

 **BIGK:** lets just make our own gc

 **sap:** vouch

 **BIGQ:** omfg yes ok let me make it

 **BIGK:** WOOOOOOOO

2:57AM

 **wilby:** have you all seen techno with brown hair?  
 **wilby: [image sent]** now you have :)  
 **wilby:** thought about this bc his roots are starting to grow out again

 **anarchy:** out of all the pictures. you chose that one?

 **wilby:** it looks good wdym

 **anarchy:** you’re just asking to be technoplaned at this point

 **wilby:** Haha, no  
 **wilby:** but i’ll give you 50 bucks if you let me keep the photo in this gc

 **anarchy:** give me something of equal value to the photo

 **wilby:** potatoes?

 **anarchy:** more

 **wilby:** custom made hoe for potato farming AND 50 bucks

 **anarchy:** deal


	6. [dream: make way for mr.wastaken :) ]

1:59AM

 **diamond man:** gidys mirnugbnight oiw,s

 **colorblind:** no idea what you’re saying but hi

 **diamond man:** HU GEORG  
**diamond man:** do uwant to goto nthe smp

 **colorblind:** sure

 **diamond man:** and rob peepf

 **colorblind:** sure

 **diamond man:** WOOO OO

7:13AM

 **philza:** wilbur what the fuck  
**philza:** why did you get the money from MY bank account

 **wilby:** wait i did what  
**wilby:** oops  
**wilby:** my mistake

 **philza:** wilbur.

 **wilby:** hahahaha i’ll give u back the money u lost just pls dont  
**wilby:** PHILZA MINECRAFT I SEE YOU COMING TO MY ROOM STOP IT NO  
**wilby:** dADZA

7:30AM

 **WIFE HAVER: [image sent]** LMAOO

 **wilby:** NOO MY ORCA

 **WIFE HAVER:** wilbur soot without his orca wot will he do

 **anarchy: [image sent]** dadza just got me a cool whale plush

 **wilby:** you little whore

 **anarchy:** lol

9:34AM

 **dream:** sigh  
**dream:** **WIFE HAVER @bees** sir mumbo won’t be there so i’m substituting, just wanted to let you know

 **WIFE HAVER:** WHAT THE FUCK  
**WIFE HAVER:** wait dont you literally go 2 another uni

 **dream:** yeah  
**dream:** prof grian’s friends with him tho and he asked me cause i’ve already done something like this once so  
**dream:** make way for mr.wastaken :)

 **WIFE HAVER:** im going to have such a shit day today

 **bees:** dream are you a good teecher

 **dream:** um  
**dream:** idk? thats your opinion

 **bees:** alright  
**bees:** im going to raet how good you are in teeching

 **WIFE HAVER:** tubbo its Teaching

 **bees:** teaching  
**bees:** thekn

 **WIFE HAVER:** :thumbsup: 

**bees:** pogchamp

 **dream:** ahah

 **bees:** i wlil be the TEACHING CRITICK!  
**bees:** YOU BETTER DO WELL DREAM OR ELS ULL BE FIRED (not acktually)

 **dream:** ill do my best

 **bees:** i hvae my eye on u  
**bees: [image sent]**

10:11AM

 **BIGQ:** wheres dream  
**BIGQ:** guys  
**BIGQ:** guys  
**BIGQ:** I GOT GRIUPED WITH HIM FOR A PROJECT  
**BIGQ:** WHERE IS HE

 **BIGK:** scroll up

 **BIGQ:** WTFFFFFFF  
**BIGQ:** BROOOOOOOOO  
**BIGQ:** **@dream** please  
**BIGQ:** i cant

 **BIGK:** can i help with your project

 **BIGQ:** no ur literally a history major  
**BIGQ:** sry karl

 **BIGK:** lmaooo its fine  
**BIGK:** wb sapnap ask him for help  
**BIGK:** **@sap** ayo

 **BIGQ:** mfer is with george  
**BIGQ:** brb ima negotiate with the prof

 **BIGK:** :thumbsup:

10:38AM

 **BIGQ:** update : i negotiated and were three ppl now  
**BIGQ:** dream can go rot and do it himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did u guys catch a few references here? hope u did :D
> 
> also translations in skeppy's texts:
> 
> 1: good morning night owls  
> 2: HI GEORGE  
> 3: do u want to go on the smp  
> 4: and rob people
> 
> next chapter will have actual writing in it btw WOOOOOOOO


	7. [BIGK: WHAT THE HONK]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ranboo - memory boy

The class filled with highschool students chattered about as they wait for Sir Mumbo. Tommy and Tubbo were the only ones who knew who was actually coming. Tommy looked at the door and fidgeted with his hands way too many times, while Tubbo already had a notebook ready for judging Dream’s teaching skills.

Tubbo moved his eyes over to Tommy, who stared at his desk as if he were about to faint. “Are you okay big man?” Tubbo says.

Tommy yelps in surprise for a moment before replying with, “Oh yeah, i’m good.”

“You don’t seem like it.”

“...Maybe I'm nervous about Dream coming here and actually teaching us shit.”

“What if after this, we’ll just be considered ‘Mr.Wastaken’s Friends’ or some dumb thing like that?” he adds.

Tubbo chuckles, “Well, we’ll see how that’ll go.”

-

Seconds after, the door opens and the entire class hushes down. Everyone (except for the two) was expecting the regular, mustached Sir Mumbo, but a younger male figure walked in instead.

Due to his younger appearance, many of the students started questioning why he was there.

“Ehem,” the mysterious figure clears his throat. “Sir Mumbo can’t make it today, he has an important meeting to attend, so i’ll be taking his place in the meantime.”

Tubbo rapidly opens up his notebook and begins to scribble down some notes.

“You may call me Mr.Wastaken,” he continues. “Let’s start with a new lesson, shall we?”

-

12:00PM

**bees:** GUYS  
 **bees:** WHAT THE FU

**WIFE HAVER:** i actually can’t believe it

**bees:** MR WASTAKEN HAS BKOWN MY MIND  
 **WIFE HAVER:** holy Shit

**BIGK:** howd it go :0

**bees:** YOU WILL NOT BELEIVE IT  
 **bees:** LITERALY  
 **bees:** WHAT WSA THAT

**WIFE HAVER:** the class is going to get all the teachers fired just so they can have dream as their teacher this is FUCKING INSANE

**BIGK:** what did you rate him tubbo

**bees:** ….  
 **bees:** a 100 out of 10

**BIGK:** WHAT THE HONK

**bees:** I KNO RIGHT??  
 **bees:** THIS MAN SHOD BE TEACHING FOR A JOB

**WIFE HAVER:** I hate to say this but i am impressed  
 **WIFE HAVER:** oh my god Me, TommyInnit, being impressed by DREAM?? tubbo ive fallen off

**bees:** same

**WIFE HAVER:** THE ENTIRE CKASS LOVES HIM WOAT  
 **WIFE HAVER:** EVEN RANBOOB’S CLASS? WHAT HTE UFJC

**bees:** is ranbow in dis gc?

**BIGK:** ya

**bees:** ** @memory boy @memory boy @memory boy  **

**WIFE HAVER: RANBOOB** ** @memory boy @memory boy @memory boy  **

**memory boy:** oh  
 **memory boy:** oh wow

**bees:** DID Y SEE THAT

**memory boy:** yep

**bees:** OHMY GOA

**memory boy:** it was weird honestly  
 **memory boy:** we were just having history & dream walked into your room and after like 20 seconds the entire class was outside your window  
 **memory boy:** scott smajor will not be pleased

**bees:** oh boy

**WIFE HAVER:** do u think scott smajor will let dream back in 

**memory boy:** if he didnt half of the school would be frothing with rage

**WIFE HAVER:** JFC

**memory boy:** dream’s famous now

**bees:** MMMMMMM FAAAAAAAME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was literally just a reference to the latest dream stream as of right now  
> lmao


	8. [bees: KITCHEN NOW]

1:20PM

**WIFE HAVER:** **@dream** i fucking hate yo u  
 **WIFE HAVER:** my one fear has come true

**bees:** thi highschol bulding is in SHAMBLES  
 **bees:** IM TRIYNG TO GRT ENGRIDENTS FOR BAKING!!

**memory boy:** we’re famous but at what cost

**WIFE HAVER:** I DONT WANT TO BE UFCKING KNOWNR AS MRWASTKSNES FRIEND RANBOOB

**memory boy:** please stop referring to me with that name

**WIFE HAVER:** ranboob

**memory boy:** Sobs

**bees:** peepo wnot leave me alown

**WIFE HAVER:** SAME  
 **WIFE HAVER:** WOMEN ARE COMING UP TO ME BUTONLY TO ASK ABOUT THE GREEN BASTARD

**bees:** i hate ut here

**memory boy:** im doing just fine

**bees:** they will come for u  
 **bees:** evenchualy

**memory boy:** laughs nervously

**anarchy:** i’m dealing with the same problem  
 **anarchy:** people don’t usually come to me as i’m apparently scary but god i’m so tired of these dream related questions

**WIFE HAVER:** HOW TF DO THE UNI PEOPLE KNOW?

**anarchy:** you know how fast things spread around here tommy

**bees:** holee shit  
 **bees:** **@dream** Pleas fix this

**wilby:** just dont answer the questions thats what i did  
 **wilby:** most of them are leaving me alone now :)

**WIFE HAVER:** oh fuc koff

**dream:** h  
 **dream:** hello?

**WIFE HAVER:** DREAM Y LTLTJE BTTIC  
 **WIFE HAVER:** NEFER NETER HTHEI SCHOO LAGA)N

**bees:** pepl wont leav us alon  
 **bees:** ur to much of a Influencer

**dream:** didnt expect them to react like that lol  
 **dream:** sorry guys im just too amazing

**WIFE HAVER:** im Blocking you

**dream:** if you block me your grades will drop significantly

**WIFE HAVER:** UR NOT MY REACHER   
**WIFE HAVER:** FUCK U

**dream:** not yet atleast

**bees:** wot does that mean

**dream:** :)  
 **dream:** jk i dont wanna go back there  
 **dream:** your classmates are pretty chill but i’m never entering that school again

**memory boy:** i recommend you cover your entire face

**dream:** i already wear a surgical mask all the time ranboo  
 **dream:** how long do these things usually last

**memory boy:** uh  
 **memory boy:** like a month or two

**dream:** oh no

**bees:** **@WIFE HAVER** KITCHEN NOW  
 **bees:** RUN AT FUL SOEED AND LOKC THE DOOR WHEN U GET EHRE

**memory boy:** can i come watch

**bees:** yes of coars ranboo

**WIFE HAVER:** omw

**dream:** do you think sir m will be mad at me

**WIFE HAVER:** yse

**dream:** sorry again

**WIFE HAVER:** fukc yoy

2:17PM

**saintsofgames:** has anyone seen skeppy?  
 **saintsofgames:** i was supposed to help him with his work :(

**sap:** did u ask finn

**saintsofgames:** i asked everyone he knew  
 **saintsofgames:** spifey told me he was with my mom but i dont believe that 

**sap:** best guess is that hes sick or sleeping. Or both

**saintsofgames:** oh okay  
 **saintsofgames:** thank you sapnap owo

**sap:** np

**memory boy: [video sent]** bets on how long it’ll take before they burn anything?

**wilby:** 5 quid on less than ten minutes

**sap:** 30 seconds  
 **sap:** 10 bucks

**memory boy:** oooooh

**anarchy:** you’re all wrong they’re going to last 11 minutes at best  
 **anarchy:** any longer than that the entire building would be on fire

**memory boy:** we’ll see  
 **memory boy:** i’ll time them

**wilby:** how much are you betting on that techno

**anarchy:** 5 dollars i guess

**wilby:** so whoever gets it right gets 20

2:36PM

**memory boy:** techno wins  
 **memory boy:** their first batch is burned  
 **memory boy:** took 11 minutes

**anarchy:** poggggg

**sap:** damn

**anarchy:** give me your money next time we meet sapnap  
 **anarchy:** wilbur where are you

**wilby:** around  
 **wilby:** wandering

**anarchy:** money

**memory boy:** soooooo  
 **memory boy:** they managed to set it on fire lol

**anarchy:** oh no

**memory boy: [image sent]**  
 **memory boy:** this is hilarious

**philza:** oh god

**memory boy:** hi phil!

**philza:** hi ranboo  
 **philza:** do i need to come over there?

**memory boy:** no it’s fine  
 **memory boy:** they put out the fire before it got worse :)

**philza:** phew

3:14PM

**WIFE HAVER: [image sent]** SUCCESSSSSSS

**bees:** ONLY ONE BATHC BURND!

**philza:** congratulations

**bees:** YEAHAAAAAAAADSDSD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might be updating this daily wooo  
> it'll totally become inconsistent after a week but wooo daily updates
> 
> i just published this yesterday and it's already at 800 hits?? thank u guys? wow


	9. [colorblind: ...is dream on]

5:04PM

**BIGQ:** hi mfs

**dream:** where have you been

**BIGQ:** no where have YOU BEEN?  
**BIGQ:** YOU DITCHED ME TO GO TEACH SOME DUMB HIGHSCHOOLERS

**dream:** i already said i was sorry i didnt know we were gonna have a group project  
**dream:** plus the deadline was like. next week. we had so much time to work on it and u just left me to do it by myself bc i wasnt there for ONE day

**BIGQ:** smh  
**BIGQ:** u still left me tho

**dream:** yeah ig

**BIGQ:** anyways  
**BIGQ: [image sent]** check it out

**BIGK:** :0  
**BIGK:** wait  
**BIGK:** are you grilling sausages in your dorm?

**BIGQ:** yes  
**BIGQ:** we’re so gonna get expelled for this lmao

**goat bitch:** It isnt setting off the fire alarm so were good for now

**dream:** goodluck  
**dream:** youre definitely going back to the office after this one

**BIGQ:** oh fuck  
**BIGQ:** SCHLATT STOP THE GRILL

**goat bitch: [image sent]**

**dream:** BAHAHSDA

10:22PM

**diamond man:** bad aru on

**saintsofgames:** SKEPPY! :D

**diamond man:** HI  
**diamond man:** SRY I SSIC  
**diamond man:** FORGOOT TO TELL

**saintsofgames:** its fine!  
**saintsofgames:** do you still need help with that project though?

**diamond man:** jo i think i gto it  
**diamond man:** ty tho

**saintsofgames:** okie ^w^

**dream:** your typing is surprisingly understandable this time

**diamond man:** hey dream cn i add  
**diamond man:** People

**dream:** who?

**diamond man:** Yk  
**diamond man:** vurb spifey tapl zelk finn tk yk

**dream:** oh  
**dream:** sure lol

**diamond man:** YEEEEEE

2:59AM

**colorblind:** he forgot to add them LMAO

**sap:** LMFAOOO

**colorblind:** oh. sapnap.  
**colorblind:** :| …

**sap:** wtf  
**sap:** rude >:(

**colorblind:** ...is dream on

**sap:** smh  
**sap:** im leaving goodnight

**colorblind:** A WAIT NO  
**colorblind:** IM SORRY COME BACK  
**colorblind:** saaaaapnap  
**colorblind:** **@sap**

**sap:** yes

**colorblind:** do u want to hang out

**sap:** :)  
**sap:** :)))

**colorblind:** :)))

**sap:** smp?

**colorblind:** smp  
**colorblind:** dms i have an idea

6:00AM

**dream: [image sent]**  
**dream:** **@colorblind @sap** i will have revenge on you two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yk when i said. daily updates? 
> 
> maybe no updates on weekends (exception for this weekend tho hehe)


	10. [fundy: none of you are active when i am]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nihachu - nikii

8:09AM

**nikii:** hi guys!  
**nikii:** did dream do something lately? people here have been talking about him alot

**BIGK:** he went to teach tommy’s class as a sub

**nikii:** ohh  
**nikii:** how did that turn out

**BIGK:** turned out to be whatever rumors are being spread in your uni

**nikii:** wow  
**nikii:** okay thanks karl! ^^

**BIGK:** np niki!!!!

8:15AM

**fundy:** afternoon classes are literally so boring  
**fundy:** none of you are active when i am

**nikii:** i feel you

**fundy:** NIKI HELLOOOOOO

**nikii:** hiii :)

**fundy:** niki niki dyk that like  
**fundy:** really intimidating professor whos really rich and stuff

**nikii:** prof. billiam?

**fundy:** YEA  
**fundy:** i managed to talk to him

**nikii:** :O

**fundy:** YEAHH  
**fundy:** hes still intimidating tho

**nikii:** lmao  
**nikii:** did you ask him if he liked treasure planet?

**fundy:** no i was too scared to ask him that

**anarchy:** you guys are scared of professor billiam???  
**anarchy:** he's like the nicest person ever

**fundy:** what

**nikii:** no way

**anarchy:** is he not nice to you guys?

**nikii:** favoritism smh

**anarchy:** L  
**anarchy:** btw fundy he doesn’t like treasure planet

**fundy:** NO  
**fundy:** WHRT  
**fundy:** NO…..,,

12:49PM

**wilby:** techno i think you broke fundy  
**wilby:** i saw him going to class just now and he looked dead inside

**anarchy:** oops

**dream:** guys weekend starts tomorrow yall wanna do anything?

**anarchy:** no not really

**dream:** **@BIGK** ideas?

**wilby:** anywhere as long as theres grass

**anarchy:** why grass?

**wilby:** laying on the grass is nice  
**wilby:** if not then the beach because sand

**BIGK:** picnic?

**wilby:** interesting idea there karljacobs would you like to elaborate on that thought

**BIGK:** picnic in the park we go to (with grass obv)  
maybe if tommy and tubbo still have cookies they could bring them

**dream:** sounds great  
**dream:** i’ll ask everyone if they’re good with this

**wilby:** i agree with it

**anarchy:** i’d rather farm potatoes

**dream:** we can bring potatoes  
**dream:** not for farming but for eating

**anarchy:** i can tolerate that

1:35PM

**BIGQ:** picnic sounds cool  
**BIGQ:** i can actually cook glizzies without the fear of getting expelled

**sap:** i agree with q we should do a picnic

**WIFE HAVER:** i have. An essay to write tomorrow

**sap:** sucks to be you then

**BIGQ:** this just in: asker rate drops to 0

**WIFE HAVER:** STFU

**bees:** u coud always do it on sundae tommy

**WIFE HAVER:** isnt the deadline tomorrow???????

**bees:** n  
**bees:** monday

**WIFE HAVER:** oh okay  
**WIFE HAVER:** guess im free then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo picnic time???  
> and tales from the smp reference bc sir billiam III is just. *chefs kiss*
> 
> also! if you can  
> can you guys respond with ideas you'd wanna see put into the fic? brain empty atm and i'd rlly appreciate it :]


	11. [BIGQ: ITS ALL GOAts BADBOYHALO]

3:04PM

**colorblind:** are we obligated to join

**dream:** yes

**colorblind:** why

**dream:** yes

**colorblind:** when is it

**dream:** tomorrow

**colorblind:** Whatttt  
**colorblind:** ok fine

**dream:** yay  
**dream:** im gonna invite ant and the others  
**dream:** i think they have the gc muted so hahaa

**colorblind:** oh  
**colorblind:** how about callahan? we havent seen him in a while

**dream:** no hes busy :(

**colorblind:** damn

**philza:** is this another monthly meetup?

**dream:** yep

**philza:** ight

**bees:** can we do it at thr park with the bees?

**dream:** thats the regular one we go to

**bees:** oh  
**bees:** so is dat a yes

**dream:** yes

**bees:** fhis will be Fun

**philza:** please don’t use the bees to sting everyone 

**bees:** NO PROMICES PHILZA MINECRAFT

**philza:** oh boy

**dream:** you already know how the monthly meetups go phil  
**dream:** asking for that is TOO much

**saintsofgames:** :O I CAN BRING MUFFINS!!!!!

**sap:** MUFFINS FROM BBH? FUCK YEAH

**saintsofgames:** LAAANGUAGE

**bees:** can we bring flowers and make flowercowns

**chillin:** ^

**nikii:** ^^

**BIGK:** ^^^

**dream:** you can bring whatever  
**dream:** as long as it isnt too excessive

**bees:** FLOWERCROWNDHDDSSE

**WIFE HAVER:** wait gusy  
**WIFE HAVER:** is sam here

**dream:** yeah

**WIFE HAVER:** AAAA  
**WIFE HAVER:** **@awesam** CANT GET U UR STUFF TODAY  
**WIFE HAVER:** DUE TO REASONS

**philza:** dms exist for a reason tommy

**WIFE HAVER:** SHUT

**philza:** he most likely has the gc muted, just dm him instead

**WIFE HAVER:** sam would never mute a gc with me in it

**colorblind:** mmmm no he definitely would

**WIFE HAVER:** georgenotfound youhave NO say in this  
**WIFE HAVER:** **@awesam @awesam @awesam**  
**WIFE HAVER:** plews i cnat get the cat plushies today

**dream:** cat plushies? why is he asking for those

**WIFE HAVER:** hes helping me make a diorama of a hotel i need for a project and YOU KNOW HOW SAM NOOK IS  
**WIFE HAVER:** its like Animal Crossing but Real

**bees:** wait i know someon who has cat plushes

**WIFE HAVER:** IM NOT GOING TO PONK FOR THEM TUBBO  
**WIFE HAVER:** ID HAVE TO PAY HIM LIKE. MONEY AND SHIT

**bees:** i no longer kno someone who has cat plushies

**BIGQ:** schlatt has goat plushies

**WIFE HAVER:** goats are not cats

**BIGQ:** so?

**WIFE HAVER:** no

**BIGQ:** k then smh  
**BIGQ:** guess im stuck with dozens of cotton goats in my dorm now

**saintsofgames:** oh i remember those goats!!  
**saintsofgames:** i got one of them :3

**BIGQ:** ya but theres still so much  
**BIGQ:** and schlatt keeps getting more and just randomly puts them around the dorm  
**BIGQ:** ITS ALL GOAts BADBOYHALO

**nikii:** i can take a few if you want

**BIGQ:** but id have to take a bus all the way to ur place  
**BIGQ:** u guys live reaaaallu far

**wilby:** no??? we dont??  
**wilby:** our uni is like 15 minutes away if you drive

**BIGQ:** thats still far

**nikii:** guess youre stuck with the goats then 

5:00PM

**dream:** **@everyone** its settled  
**dream:** picnic tomorrow at 12  
**dream:** bee park, bring atleast one kind of food  
**dream:** see you all there :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated <3


	12. [sap: just follow the scream]

1:41AM

 **BIGQ:** wait we literally dont have a proper name for this gc yet  
**BIGQ:** wtf is “no” thats a shitty ass name

**[BIGQ changed the group name to educated gamers]**

**colorblind:** boring

**[sap chaged the group name to catboys and catgirls]**  
**[colorblind changed the group name to catpeople]**

**BIGQ:** we need something fitting

 **sap:** we are not naming it dream smp

 **colorblind:** sigh

**[colorblind changed the group name to George SMP]**

**BIGQ:** you motherfucker

 **sap:** nevermind catpeople is okay ig

**[sap changed the group name to catpeople]**

**philza:** go to bed PLEASE

 **BIGQ:** i am in bed

 **philza:** sleep then  
**philza:** quit using your phone

 **BIGQ:** no

 **colorblind:** according to my sleep schedule its only 6

 **philza:** fix your sleep schedule george

 **sap:** its too late for that  
**sap:** its been broken for far too long

 **colorblind:** ^

 **philza:** -

 **colorblind:** you cant do anything about it old man

9:52AM

 **bees:** IAM READYING  
**bees:** I AM GETTING FLOWERS

 **WIFE HAVER:** tubbo it is So early

 **bees:** flower  
**bees: [image sent]** whiteor yellow

 **WIFE HAVER:** red

 **bees:** oky i will look for red flowers

 **WIFE HAVER:** red and white

 **bees:** ok pog

 **WIFE HAVER:** im going back to sleep

 **bees:** butthe picnic is in a few hors

 **WIFE HAVER:** ill be there at 11

 **bees:** ok Goodnight tommyinnit

10:51AM

 **chillin: [image sent]** on our way  
**chillin:** fundy is still incredibly tired

 **memory boy:** i am on my way also  
**memory boy:** your outfit looks very cool eret

 **chillin:** thank you

 **sap:** lmao im at georges door rn  
**sap:** i have a lighter incase hes still asleep

 **colorblind:** no im up  
**colorblind:** why the fuck do yo uhave a lighter

 **sap:** to do things that may not be legally acceptable

 **colorblind:** jfc  
**colorblind:** i woke up like ten minutes ago hold on

 **sap:** ARE YOU KIDDING ME

 **bees: [image sent]** bee huntign

 **sap:** ew tommys there 

**bees: [image sent]** he does not like yuo sapnap

 **sap:** **@colorblind** open the fucking door

 **colorblind:** h

 **sap:** open the door

 **wilby:** its so early please

 **bees:** esrly means MIRE TIME TI HANG OUTTTT

 **colorblind:** sapnap is yelling outside for me to open the door as of right now

 **wilby:** nice

11:00AM

 **saintsofgames: [image sent]** :)

 **fundy:** omg its skeppy 

**saintsofgames:** yep! we are heading to the park

 **sap:** isnt he like. sick

 **saintsofgames:** no not anymore :3

 **sap:** ah  
**sap:** dream literally isnt here yet almost everyone is here already

 **fundy:** were singing songs

 **chillin:** indeed we are  
**chillin:** tommy and tubbo went around to look for bees

 **philza:** WAIT TOMMY WENT OUT ALREADY?  
**philza:** holy fuck

11:07AM

 **wilby:** we just speedran the world record for shortest time someone has ever gotten ready for an event

 **anarchy:** all because of a 16 year old child

 **wilby:** lmaoo  
**wilby:** **@bees** hows it going over there

 **bees:** ranboo is here  
**bees:** we fiund two beehives  
**bees:** tommy has his vlog gun  
**bees:** tommy is chasingranboo wit hhis vlog gun

 **anarchy:** NOOO NOT RANBOO

11:30AM

 **BIGK: [image sent]** good morn i am with the blob

 **colorblind:** eyyy karl

 **sap:** dream is finally awake oh my god

 **BIGK:** no hes been up since 10 he told me  
**BIGK:** he just didnt bother to show up early

 **sap:** what the fuck :(

 **WIFE HAVER:** i also did not want to show up early but tubbo wouldnt stop ringing me on discord

 **BIGK:** who else isnt there btw?

 **WIFE HAVER:** big q

 **sap:** uhhhhhhhh  
**sap:** quackity schlatt antfrost and sam  
**sap:** nevermind sam is here

 **WIFE HAVER:** SAAAAAM

 **BIGK:** we might start the picnic early then :o

 **colorblind:** ive been up for too long i might dip in the middle of it

 **sap:** no stay here smh

 **colorblind:** no

 **BIGK:** ok we r outside the park where are you guys

 **sap:** just follow the scream

11:49AM

 **dream:** ok so ant isnt coming bc hes hanging out with velvet but  
**dream:** **@BIGQ @goat bitch** wb u guys?  
**dream:** everyones here except for you two lmao

12:15PM

 **BIGQ:** oh my fucking god i overslept


	13. [dream: ohhh my god]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of actual writing in the next few chapters :)

12:15PM

**BIGQ:** oh my fucking god i overslept  
**BIGQ:** i am so fucking sorry  
**BIGQ:** schlatt left me behind i

**BIGK:** LMAOOOOOO

**BIGQ:** this ISNT FUNNY KARL

**BIGK:** i think its pretty funny

**BIGQ:** no it is not

**BIGK: [video sent]** idk man, everyone says its funny

**BIGQ:** what the actual fuck

-

A few minutes after that conversation in the group chat, Quackity arrives at the park. He’s greeted by Karl, who was waiting for him at the entrance.

“Alex! You finally made it!” says Karl.

“Sorry again man—”

“No, no, it’s fine. Come on! Everyone’s waiting.” he says as he pulls Quackity’s arm towards the picnic area.

-

12:25PM

**BIGK:** q is here  
**BIGK:** heading to the picnic rn

**colorblind:** finally

-

Karl and Quackity arrive at the picnic, which is already somewhat a mess. George and Sapnap are fighting over a slice of cake, and Tommy is making another desperate attempt to get Bad to swear.

“Big Q! You came just in time!” Tubbo says enthusiastically, “We were just about to start making flower crowns!”

Quackity chuckles and sits on the picnic blanket, grabbing a bag of cheetos in front of him. “I dont think i’m gonna do that flower crown thing Tubbo.”

“Oh okay, do you still want one though?”

“Sure.” he says, munching on a cheeto.

Tommy scoots over to Quackity’s location and asks, “Big Q, can you help? I need to get Bad to say a curse word.”

Quackity stands instantaneously and yells, “HELL YEAH!”

-

Wilbur is a few steps away from the picnic, hanging out with Techno in complete silence.

“So tell me, why are we laying on the grass again?” Techno asks.

Wilbur replies, “I told you, it’s a nice feeling.”

“We’ve been doing this minutes after we arrived.”

Wilbur just looks at him and smiles.

Fundy walks up to them and gently kicks Wilbur on the knee. “What the fuck are you two doing?”

“Grass.” Wilbur says, staring at Fundy with a stoic expression.

Fundy stares back.

…

“Yeah, i’m not dealing with this shit.” Fundy says as he walks away.

-

12:30PM

**dream:** everyone who isnt at the picnic area rn please come back  
**dream:** were doing flowercrowns :)

**goat bitch:** And where is that again?

**dream:** did you get lost

**memory boy:** actually i think philza and i have gotten lost as well  
**memory boy:** how big exactly is this park?

**dream:** ohhh my god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter today, been pretty busy with school lmao
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3


	14. [memory boy: time to get DOXXED!!!!!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloo!! sorry for disappearing for a bit!  
> kinda got lazy but here i am with a new update WOOOO

Dream puts his phone in his bag and lets out a heavy sigh. “So three people might’ve just gotten lost,” he says.

“Do we have to look for them now?” Tubbo asks.

“Yep.”

“But my flowercrowns—”

“We still have some time to do it, don’t worry.” Dream says with a smile.

“How does someone get lost in a nearly empty field?” Karl questions.

“They might’ve gone into the forest nearby.” Niki replies, pointing to the large quantities of trees in the distance.

“There’s a forest nearby?!”

-

12:36PM

 **dream:** so where are you guys

 **BIGK:** in the forest?? r u guys in the forest??

 **goat bitch:** im looking for exotic mushrooms of course im in the forest

 **anarchy:** ah yes, abuse monthly gatherings to get drugs

 **memory boy:** we’re just wandering around  
**memory boy:** i might just start streaming for fun

 **dream:** i  
**dream:** ok

 **BIGK:** wait streaming can actually help us find your location  
**BIGK:** do it

 **memory boy:** okay then  
**memory boy:** time to get DOXXED!!!!!

 **dream:** LMAOOOO  
**dream:** i’ll go set up a search party to look for you guys

 **memory boy:** you can’t see it but i’m giving you a thumbs up

12:42PM

**goat bitch: [image sent]**

**dream:** youre still looking for shrooms?

 **goat bitch:** Yes  
**goat bitch:** nobody has found me yet

 **dream:** how deep is that forest exactly

 **goat bitch:** Deep

 **dream:** fuck

12:46PM

 **philza:** eyyy

 **anarchy:** philll

 **philza:** hi techno

 **anarchy:** how are you doing

 **philza:** alright  
**philza:** still with ranboo

 **anarchy:** still lost?

 **philza:** yep  
**philza:** we’re chilling at a little pond now tho

 **anarchy:** wait is ranboo live

 **philza:** yep

 **anarchy:** i am now pulling up his streaaaaaaaaam

-

“Okay, chat. You see those fishes over there?” Ranboo asks, pointing towards koi fish in the pond, with his phone on his other hand. “Do I make it a subgoal to eat them?”

Phil looks at him with a terrified expression. “No, no, don’t do that.”

“Phil i just might, the viewers want it.”

Phil snatches his phone and checks Ranboo’s Twitch chat, and notices the majority of them are typing “no.”

“Philza Minecraft, please give me my phone back,” Ranboo pleads, trying to grab his phone from Phil’s hands.

His viewers have no idea what’s going on. All they see is a blurry mess of grass due to the camera constantly shaking.

“You’re not eating those fish.” Philza says, “Don’t encourage him, chat.”

-

Few minutes later, a bunch of recognizable voices start to fade in. Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur & Techno finally found them.

“My goodness— we’ve been found!” Ranboo whispers to his phone.

“HIII RANBOO’S STREAM!” Tommy shouts. Wilbur pulls him over to a tree just by the pond. The two can then be heard fighting about some topic, leading to Tommy being pushed into the pond.

“Wilbur, what the fuck—” Philza says quietly.

“Well,” Tubbo pauses, ignoring Tommy. “We’ve found you guys, do you want to go back to the picnic area?”

Ranboo nods. He ends his stream shortly after.

-

1:08PM

 **WIFE HAVER:** got water all over my fucking clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for clarification: in this au they're still pretty much twitch streamers  
> sooo yeah
> 
> i still cannot write authors notes but comments and kudos are appreciated :)


	15. WIFE HAVER: got water all over my fucking clothes

**WIFE HAVER:** got water all over my fucking clothes  
 **WIFE HAVER: [image sent]** wilbur soot is very mean

**wilby:** you made us lose a bet  
 **wilby:** now i won’t get to braid techno’s hair for a year

**WIFE HAVER:** L

**wilby:** where are you

**WIFE HAVER:** wait n  
 **WIFE HAVER:** SASQGEWFRWF 

1:11PM

**WIFE HAVER:** **@wilby** dfufkc You  
 **WIFE HAVER:** go braid the hair of that sally girl you met u Dick 

**wilby:** please dont talk about sally in the gc

**WIFE HAVER:** im talking about sally right now bitch

**BIGQ:** wait u mfs found them  
 **BIGQ:** ?

**wilby:** yes

**BIGQ:** lucky  
 **BIGQ:** schlatt went off to fuckin nowhere

**colorblind:** we have been wandering the forest for so long

**dream:** dont get lost

**colorblind:** im going to get lost now just because you said that

**dream:** *get lost

**BIGQ: [image sent]**

**goat bitch:** SHIT

1:23PM

**bees:** they ar really missing out

**fundy:** george and quack have been out for so long

**bees:** bet they died

**dream:** wait what :(

**BIGK:** wait what :(

**sap:** wait what :(

**bees: [image sent]** fundy doe be stragnling these three! this is a canon death 

**BIGQ:** guys we finally caught him  
 **BIGQ:** motherfucker was running around with so much mushrooms  
 **BIGQ: [image sent]** is this shit even allowed

**colorblind:** very tired heading back

**BIGQ:** u didnt even chase after him at all stfu

**colorblind:** still tired lol

**bees:** why are yuo texting if your right next ot each other

**colorblind:** no im like wayyy behind

**dream:** george :D

**colorblind:** hi dream

**dream:** <3 

1:35PM

**bees: [image sent]** THEY RETURN

2:14PM

**dream: [image sent]** pretty fun picnic imo  
 **dream:** sad its ending tho

**anarchy:** i laid on the grass half of the time  
 **anarchy:** however i DID get a flowercrown which is pretty cool

**nikii:** aw we look so cute in that pic

**WIFE HAVER:** no we do not i look like shit there DELETE THIS  
 **WIFE HAVER: [image sent]** THIS ONE IS BETTER

**dream:** thats literally just a selfie of you

**WIFE HAVER:** EXACLTY

**BIGK:** bye again guys :)

**bees:** wait **@memory boy** u wana chill at my place tomorrow?

**memory boy:** why didnt you dm me instead

**bees:** shrug

**memory boy:** i’m not free tomorrow actually  
 **memory boy:** got a drama club meeting

**bees:** aw okai

**memory boy:** maybe next week?

**bees:** YEAAAAAH

2:37PM

**dream:** wait oh my god i forgot  
 **dream: [image sent]** some stuff while i was dropping george off to his place :)  
 **dream:** he was completely asleep its literally just 2 in the afternoon

**sap:** thats cute

**dream:** ikr

**saintsofgames:** is this what they call  
 **saintsofgames:** dreamnotfound? :3

**sap:** HOLY SHIT BAD

**saintsofgames:** language

**dream:** LOLLLL NO

**sap:** dream psst you got more pics?

**dream:** oh i do actually

**sap:** give

**dream:** what do i get out of this

**sap:** hmm  
 **sap:** 50 gifted on your next stream?

**dream:** oh my god sapnap

**sap:** yes?

**dream:** no

**sap:** aw

**dream:** not anything money related

**sap:** idk man  
 **sap:** you get to take care of my pets for a day

**dream:** DEAL sending to your dms rn <3

**sap:** pleasure doing business with you

**dream:** you aswell :)


	16. [klez: finally]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> f1nn5ter - finn  
> zelkam - klez  
> spifey - geo  
> vurb - toes mmm  
> tapl - apple

12:00AM

 **colorblind:** oh my god

11:54AM

 **diamond man:** okay  
**diamond man:** iol just

**[diamond man added geo, klez and 3 others to catpeople]**

**diamond man:** wlecome to hell

 **geo:** EYYYYY

 **klez:** finally  
**klez:** you told us we’d be added like 5 chapters ago

 **diamond man:** chapters?

 **klez:** ignore that  
**klez:** anyways  
**klez:** hello weak mortals

 **dream:** oh helloo

 **geo:** were going to ruin this gc

 **klez:** wait is vurb here  
**klez:** skeppy did you add vurb

 **diamond man:** maybe

 **klez:** okay this is bad

 **geo:** remove him

 **toes mmm:** what  
**toes mmm:** no

 **klez:** DEMON

 **toes mmm:** dont remove me  
**toes mmm:** i still have to ask about skephalo

 **klez:** no

 **saintsofgames:** dont kick him thats mean :(

 **klez:** vurb being in a gc like this is a threat to society

 **saintsofgames:** how? ovo

 **geo:** it just is  
**geo:** bad trust us on this one  
**geo:** he cant enter this gc JUST yet

 **saintsofgames:** ohh okay then :3

 **toes mmm:** BAD  
**toes mmm:** NO  
**toes mmm:** PLEASE

 **saintsofgames:** 0_o

 **geo:** **@dream**  
**geo:** for the sake of everyones sanity

 **klez:** he can be added a few months later

 **toes mmm:** how many months

 **klez:** 12

 **toes mmm:** how about 3

 **klez:** no

 **toes mmm:** please  
**toes mmm:** ill be good

 **geo:** ** @dream**

 **dream:** im doing something rn but hi  
**dream:** what do you need

 **geo:** kick vurb from this gc for 3 months

 **dream:** why exactly?

 **geo:** reasons

**[dream removed toes mmm from catpeople]**

**klez:** thank you

12:08PM

**finn: [image sent]**

**geo:** looking fine as always

 **finn:** thanks spifey

 **geo:** check this out  
**geo: [image sent]**

 **finn:** woah  
**finn:** nice fit

 **geo:** :)

12:11PM

 **wilby:** new people nice  
**wilby:** anyways good morning

 **BIGQ:** morning  
**BIGQ:** have u guys seen schlatt  
**BIGQ:** bitch went missing again

 **wilby:** i dont go to ur uni so no

 **BIGQ:** he was ordering food and he hasnt come back yet

 **sap:** no hes outside

 **BIGQ:** what

 **sap:** hes outside  
**sap:** check your windows

12:14PM

 **BIGQ:** i hate this schlatt’s throwing eocks at me  
**BIGQ:** sapnap and karl are literally just watching im going to file a fucking divorce  
**BIGQ: [video sent]**

 **sap:** no no please ill help  
**sap:** mwah

 **BIGQ:** dont fucking pull that shit on me

12:30PM

 **BIGQ:** nvm i take that back sapnap and karl arw the best fiances ever

 **BIGK:** does schlatt allow ppl in ur dorm  
**BIGK:** specifically me and sapnap

 **BIGQ:** i never asked so idk  
**BIGQ:** but i guess he’ll be fine with it

 **BIGK:** cool cause were literally outside ur door rn

 **BIGQ:** wait what

12:45PM

 **BIGQ: [image sent]** yooooooo  
**BIGQ:** schlatt has no fucking idea

 **wilby:** nice

 **BIGQ:** wilbor soot  
**BIGQ:** do you have any information if maybe  
**BIGQ:** georgenotfound is awake

 **wilby:** no i do not  
**wilby:** maybe ask dream

 **BIGQ:** wait

12:57PM

**BIGQ:** ** @colorblind **  
**BIGQ:** ** @colorblind **  
**BIGQ:** ** @colorblind **  
**BIGQ:** ** @colorblind **

**BIGK:** ** @colorblind **  
**BIGK:** ** @colorblind **  
**BIGK:** ** @colorblind **

**sap:** ** @colorblind **  
**sap:** ** @colorblind **  
**sap:** ** @colorblind **  
**sap:** ** @colorblind **

**anarchy:** quackity,karl and sapnap  
**anarchy:** please be quiet  
**anarchy:** or you three will be technoplaned

 **BIGQ:** techno pls  
**BIGQ:** i just need george awake

 **anarchy:** why must you bother the gc

 **BIGQ:** yes

 **anarchy:** okay then.


	17. [bees: mrwastaken RETURNS]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jack manifold - manifall

1:06PM

**dream:** -no because this “12 year old” still uses the same vocabulary  
**dream:** no way these two arent the same person

**memory boy:** what if its just a really smart 12 year old

**dream:** doubt it  
**dream: [image sent]** then again this screenshot exists so idk  
**dream:** maybe it was two people

**memory boy:** hmm i see  
**memory boy:** yeah thats plausible

**BIGQ:** guys we got george on facetime  
**BIGQ: [image sent]**

**dream:** what the hell

**BIGQ:** wtf r uguys talking about

**memory boy:** oh we’re talking about this one guy who tried to impersonate dream a long time ago

**BIGQ:** tf  
**BIGQ:** also dream do you still have photos of gogy

**dream:** yeah

**BIGQ:** mind if i buy them from you

**dream:** hmu about that later :)

**colorblind:** dream stop selling photos of me to people

**dream:** or else?

**colorblind:** .

**BIGQ:** BAHAHA  
**BIGQ:** omfg sapnap has photos  
**BIGQ:** GEORGE YOU ARE SO DONE FORRRR

**colorblind:** oh my god  
**colorblind:** dream send me those pictures rn

**dream:** no

**colorblind:** im the one in those pics i should have rights to see it

**dream:** but you cant

**BIGQ:** LMAOAOAO THE MFER LOOKS LIKE A SLEEPING KITTY 

**colorblind:** leaving the vc goodbye

**dream:** AHAHAHA

**colorblind:** dream fyi im coming for those photos

2:50PM

**bees:** guys i got am email  
**bees:** dream is gonna sub again?

**dream:** sorry what

**bees:** said ur gonna be substiting ky class  
**bees:** idk how to spell that word sry

**dream:** nobody told me about this?  
**dream:** wait. nevermind  
**dream:** im gonna go speedrun studying the lesson 

**bees:** it has a bit of criminal lawwwww

**dream:** OH?  
**dream:** holy shit i am so in for that

**bees:** YEAAA  
**bees:** mrwastaken RETURNS

**memory boy:** be careful when walking around the halls  
**memory boy:** with your reputation you’ll most likely get tackled

**bees:** dont yuo have a drama meeting

**memory boy:** yes but we’re having a break and miss learia let us vibe

**bees:** coooooool

**dream:** ranboo i’ll take note of that  
**dream:** will try not to get tackled thanks

**memory boy:** no problem  
**memory boy:** also, tubbo  
**memory boy:** are you in a club actually? i dont think you’ve ever mentioned it

**bees:** im in band with tommy  
**bees:** i thogut i told you this decaids ago

**memory boy:** guess i forgot  
**memory boy:** this is very on-brand of me

**bees:** memory boy losing his memory wot will he do

**philza:** have you all seen tommy?  
**philza:** just asking for science purposes

**bees:** no

**memory boy:** no

**philza:** tubbo are you sure?  
**philza:** im outside and i can hear tommy in there  
**philza:** is that freddie’s voice too? m8 what are you doing

**bees:** nobdoy but me is in da house

**philza:** can i come in  
**philza:** please this gremlin never asks for my permission whenever he runs out somewhere

**bees:** no  
**bees:** no philza minecraft  
**bees:** there is noone here philza minecraft

2:58PM

**bees:** we r recording a video and philza minecraft joined in  
**bees:** now heee is apart of thr video  
**bees: [image sent]** we r so COOOOL

**wilby:** is that jack manifold  
**wilby:** i havent seen that mf in days you better tell him to give me back my shit on the smp

**bees:** jakc mainifold says he will give you back your shit on the 29th of febuary

**wilby:** ok  
**wilby:** wait  
**wilby:** no  
**wilby:** **@manifall** jack manifold

**manifall:** yes

**wilby:** please  
**wilby:** i need most of those for lore tomorrow

**manifall:** i said on the 29th

**wilby:** there is no 29th

**manifall:** Fine fine  
**manifall:** later

**wilby:** ok thank you jack manifold  
**wilby:** may you be blessed jack manifold

**manifall:** thank you wilbur soot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii! just wanted to say thank you all for 5300 hits holy hell?? u guys r epic :DD  
> thank you all very much <3


	18. [bees: HE CANNOT ROLL THE RICKS ANYMORE]

3:14PM

**BIGQ:** guys remember thst song i said i was gonna release

**BIGK:** yes

**BIGQ:** well  
 **BIGQ:** https://soundcloud.com/quackity/where-are-the-askers

**BIGK:** YOOOO  
 **BIGK:** WHERE ARE THE ASKERS EVEN??

**BIGQ:** EXACTLY

**BIGK:** NOWHERE TO BE FOUND!!

**BIGQ:** NO ASKERS

**sap:** woah did yall see the news?  
 **sap:** asker rate just dropped to 0  
 **sap:** damn

**BIGK:** seriously tho this is a bop!! <3

**sap:** agreed agreed

**BIGQ:** thank u very much

**sap:** u rlly popped off on this one

**BIGQ:** :D

5:00PM

**purpled bedwars:** i do not want to be here

**[purpled bedwars has left catpeople]**

**dream:** do i add him back

**WIFE HAVER:** Yes

**bees:** yes

**[dream added purpled bedwars to catpeople]**

**purpled bedwars:** fuck you

**[purpled bedwars has left catpeople]**

**WIFE HAVER:** hey purpled why the fuck is your name Grayson when your brand is entirely purple   
**WIFE HAVER:** Wtf hes gone

**anarchy:** hey so  
 **anarchy:** i might’ve completely forgotten that i had three essays to pass  
 **anarchy:** and i just realized i have to do them before 6 just now

**dream:** speedrun it  
 **dream:** 3 essays glitchless any%

**anarchy:** okay brb

**dream:** actually you did just remind me of a project i also had to work on so ill just go do that

4:20AM

**colorblind:** nice

7:01AM

**BIGK:** hello i have a cool idea  
 **BIGK:** who here knows how to dress well?

**geo:** hi

**nikii:** me kinda!

**finn:** hi there

**wilby:** i have no idea actually

**BIGK:** wilbur youre gonna be apart of this anyway cause i said so

**geo:** skeppy also has slightly decent outfits  
 **geo:** SLIGHTLY  
 **geo:** hes asleep rn tho

**BIGK:** ok and skeppy  
 **BIGK:** lets make the “good fashion sense” club

**wilby:** you can just call it the fashion club

**BIGK:** yeah no thats a good idea  
 **BIGK:** fashion club!

**finn:** FASHION

**geo:** what do we do in the fashion club though

**BIGK:** be fashionable

**geo:** i like that

**bees:** can i join the fashon club  
 **bees:** id love to talk about clothes

**BIGK:** send your greatest fit ever and ill think about it

**bees:** is this a fit check

**BIGK:** yes

**bees: [image sent]**

**geo:** i say hes in  
 **geo:** that sweater is amazing

**finn:** ^

**nikii:** ^^

**BIGK:** OKKK!!  
 **BIGK:** TUBBO WELCOME TO THE FASHION CLUB!!!!

**bees:** YAAAAAY

7:13AM

**fundy:** fucking hell its monday??  
 **fundy:** since when

**bees:** since seven hours ago

**fundy:** this is not very great

**WIFE HAVER:** TUBBOOOOOOOOOOO

**bees:** hello

**WIFE HAVER:** Dream is coming backkkkk  
 **WIFE HAVER:** IT HASNT EVEN BEEN 2 MONTHS

**bees:** i know  
 **bees:** but rating his teching ability is fun!

**WIFE HAVER:** theyre going to ask questions again tubbo

**bees:** OH  
 **bees:** OH NO

**WIFE HAVER:** i Fucking hate this  
 **WIFE HAVER:** Tubbo do you have a life sized cutout or KSI at your house by any chance

**bees:** no i do not  
 **bees:** only got rick astley  
 **bees:** danny devito  
 **bees:** and OBAMA

**WIFE HAVER:** can i punch rick astley many times for a bit

**bees:** why

**WIFE HAVER:** to Let it All Out

**bees:** please dont break him

**WIFE HAVER:** okay

8:00AM

**bees:** were now going to be extremly late for class  
 **bees:** but heres a pic of tommy agresively punching Rick Astley  
 **bees: [image sent]**

**philza:** lmao what the fuck

**bees:** hi philza minecraft

**philza:** hi tubbo

**philza:** tommys still upset about the dream thing?

**bees:** yes

**philza:** damn  
 **philza:** hes been complaining about it all morning

**bees:** because the questions never stop philza minecraft  
 **bees:** the PEOPLE  
 **bees:** THERE MANIACS

**philza:** mhm

**bees:** OH MY GOD HE DECAPITATED RICKS HEAD  
 **bees: [image sent]** NOOOOO

**philza:** nice

**bees:** WHY ARE YOU SO CALM PHIL  
 **bees:** RICK ASTLEY IS DYIG  
 **bees:** HE CANNOT ROLL THE RICKS ANYMORE

**philza:** this is just normal tommy behavior lol

**bees:** rest in peace cutout of rick astley

**slime:** fly high   
**slime: [image sent]**

**bees:** CHARLIE SLIMECICLE?????????

**philza:** charlie?  
 **philza:** when did you?

**slime:** yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been a while since i updated HAHAA  
> expect slow updates from now on because school is hitting me like a truck
> 
> anyways how yall feeling about the recent dsmp lore?   
> i just wish for c!tommy to live his life peacefully   
> why can i never get that


	19. [BIGQ: karl is so incredibly clingy]

**slime:** yes

**philza:** no seriously since when were you added

**slime:** since the beginning of time

**philza:** really

**slime:** no i literally just poofed into this gc  
**slime:** dunno how it happened but it happened

**dream:** no i added him a few days ago  
**dream:** i guess the notification just didnt show up

**philza:** arent you all supposed to be heading to class

**slime:** oh, no  
**slime:** i just woke up

**dream:** i am in class lmao

**philza:** m8

**dream:** right after this im gonna go drive to ur uni and become a teacher again

**philza:** try not to get tackled

**dream:** will do mr minecraft

8:57AM

**dream:** just entered the building  
**dream:** two people have attempted to tackle me so far  
**dream:** fuck wait no  
**dream:** make that 3  
**dream:** this is going to be harder than i thought

**slime:** youre going to die before you even make it to the classroom :laughing_crying:

11:43AM

**memory boy:** sometimes i question the sanity of everyone in this school  
**memory boy:** dont they have anything better to do than to simp over dream

**bees: [image sent]**  
**bees:** TRUEEE

**BIGK:** heyy  
**BIGK:** has anyone seen sapnap?  
**BIGK:** i havent seen him the entire day

**memory boy:** i dont know actually

**saintsofgames:** i heard he went out for violin practice 

**BIGK:** oh what :0  
**BIGK:** OHHHHH OH MY GOD I FORGOT ABOUT THAT  
**BIGK:** OK TY BADBOYHALO

**saintsofgames:** youre welcome :3

**colorblind:** goodmorning

**BIGK:** good morning george

**colorblind:** ive been streaming all night with quackity what did i miss

**memory boy:** you didnt miss alot  
**memory boy:** mostly just mr.wastaken

**colorblind:** Cool

**dream:** morning george!!!!!

**colorblind:** hey dream

**dream:** how was your sleep?

**colorblind:** im planning to go back to bed  
**colorblind:** still tired lol

**dream:** ok then  
**dream:** rest as long as you need :)

**bees:** simp

**memory boy:** why is it that dream always pops into the gc only when george is here

**dream:** well not ALWAYS

**memory boy:** most of the time

**bees:** because dream is a huge simp for george

**memory boy:** you are so right

**bees:** i am always corect ranboo

2:05PM

**BIGK:** missing sapnap hours  
**BIGK:** hes usually never away this long

**BIGQ:** oh my god is karl being clingy

**BIGK:** no

**BIGQ:** ur clingy

**BIGK:** thats just false

**BIGQ:** karl is clingy

**BIGK:** quackity

**BIGQ:** karl is so incredibly clingy

**BIGK:** quackity

**BIGQ:** clingy karl

**BIGK:** quackity

**BIGQ:** what

**BIGK: [image sent]**

**BIGQ:** oooh hes back  
**BIGQ:** guess youre gonna be even clingier now 

**BIGK:** NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was supposed to update yesterday but i completely forgot lmao,,,  
> anyways daily reminder to stay hydrated :)  
> comments and kudos are very appreciated!!


	20. [memory boy: "its time."]

4:40PM

**wilby:** ayup   
**wilby:** techno hasnt stopped playing skywars for three hours now  
 **wilby:** hes not even taking water breaks??

**WIFE HAVER:** the skywars grind calls

**wilby:** tommy you see this shit right

**WIFE HAVER:** ye Lmao  
 **WIFE HAVER:** all ive been hearing for the past 3 hours is aggressive keyboard clicking

**wilby:** wheres dad

**WIFE HAVER:** Out  
 **WIFE HAVER:** getting Human Needs

**memory boy:** send a vid of techno doing skywars i need to see this

**WIFE HAVER:** on it

4:45PM

**WIFE HAVER: [video sent]**

**memory boy:** the speed of his hands just makes him look like he’s playing some really hard rhythm game or something

**wilby:** its been like that for three hours  
 **wilby:** motherfucker skipped his class for this idk why

**memory boy:** maybe the skywars gods just called him and went  
 **memory boy:** “its time.”

**WIFE HAVER:** wait wilbur how many games did he win if u know  
 **WIFE HAVER:** oh i just heard him yell all of them What the fuck

**memory boy:** he just doesnt stop

**wilby:** he just lost one game

**memory boy:** ohhhh no

**wilby: [image sent]** LMASOFSAOA

**WIFE HAVER:** all i hear are things being knocked over

**memory boy:** ohhhhhhh no

**WIFE HAVER:** brb lol

5:00PM

**WIFE HAVER:** Update: He is upset that he lost his winstreak but it is fine now  
 **WIFE HAVER:** it was NOT fine a few minutes ago however it was pure Chaos

**memory boy:** dang

**philza:** i leave for two hours and this shit happens?  
 **philza:** you guys arent elementary students why do i still have to deal with this

**memory boy:** children in adult bodies is what they are

**philza:** :/

7:06PM

**fundy: [image sent]**  
 **fundy:** do i?

**chillin:** ABSOLUTELY  
 **chillin:** DEFINITELY

**memory boy:** yes.

**sap:** is that a maid dress?

**fundy:** what else does it look like 

**sap:** damnnn  
 **sap:** yeahh go for it

**fundy:** mmmmm alright

**memory boy:** YYYYYEAHHHHHHH

**chillin:** FUNDY IN A MAID DRESS WOO

7:22PM

**memory boy:** oh my god he’s wearing it on stream  
 **memory boy:** this is amazing  
 **memory boy:** im calling phil

9:19PM

**diamond man:** is bda onleirn  
 **diamond man:** **@saintsofgames**  
 **diamond man:** bbbaaaaaaaaaadddd  
 **diamond man:** where is heeeeeeeeee :(

**geo:** skeppy.

**diamond man:** Whta

**geo:** he is? literally in our dorm?

**diamond man:** what

**geo:** you went out to look for him but he was literally right beside you

**diamond man:** i

**klez:** BLIND ASS

**diamond man:** stfu

**klez:** how about no

**diamond man:** STFUFUFUUUUUU

**geo: [image sent]** angry skeppy

**klez:** bAHAHAHAHAH

2:07AM

**dream:** what the fuck  
 **dream:** how does george manage to do all his work and yet be the one who barely even goes to class and has the most fucked up sleep schedule out of everyone

**gnflol:** magic

**dream:** and yet he wont help me with this assignment.  
 **dream:** please im going to pass out

**gnflol:** that was due a week ago  
 **gnflol:** shouldve done it before the deadline

**dream:** pleaaaaaase  
 **dream:** pretty pleaaaaaaaaaaase

**gnflol:** i  
 **gnflol:** wait  
 **gnflol:** dream?  
 **gnflol:** did you just fucking fall asleep

**sap:** u guys were on call????  
 **sap:** WITHOUT ME???  
 **sap:** WTF

**gnflol:** yeah LOL

**sap:** is he actually asleep tho

**gnflol:** i think so  
 **gnflol:** i heard a loud thud  
 **gnflol:** either hes asleep or dead  
 **gnflol:** do i wake him up

**sap:** nah  
 **sap:** let him sleep and laugh at him in the morning when he realizes

**gnflol:** okay

**sap:** wait  
 **sap:** how long have you been up?

**gnflol:** 15 hours i think

**sap:** what the fuck

**gnflol:** yeah   
**gnflol:** how about you? how long have you been up

**sap:** i woke up at 5 i think  
 **sap:** but i took a nap unlike you

**gnflol:** oh  
 **gnflol:** well  
 **gnflol:** okay


End file.
